


Come What May

by flowerslovestories



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broadway References, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Moulin Rouge!, Other, Reunions, Song: Come What May (Moulin Rouge!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerslovestories/pseuds/flowerslovestories
Summary: Ben and Rey were former co-stars that headlined a musical at the start of their careers. They were head-over-heels and hopelessly in love with each other but ambition drew them apart. Now, a decade after, they are being asked to sing their most popular duet from the musical for a charitable cause. Will old feelings come to surface or has the prolonged absence made their hearts grow cold?
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Come What May

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diasterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasterisms/gifts).



> This one-shot AU fic was inspired from a [prompt](https://twitter.com/kylorenvevo/status/1334276265927266304) by the lovely Thea a.k.a. [diasterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasterisms).
> 
> A quick note: If you’re one of those folks who read this from the [original Twitter thread](https://twitter.com/flwrsluvstories/status/1334405933825286144), I’d like to thank each and every one of you for supporting this madness of a first-time fiction. When I saw Thea’s prompt, I felt compelled to write it even without any experience. You may notice though that there are some minor(?) revisions to the text and I have reasons. 
> 
> Backstory: I composed this fic on my mobile phone. I was typing away and I wasn’t conscious of any grammar or POV (because small screen) but I knew I needed to write this from Ben's perspective. I just wanted to finish it and get it out there as a way of thanking Thea for constantly feeding us rats with all the wonderful Reylo fiction she’s written. The minor revisions are mostly grammar and making it feel more like the story is being told from Ben’s perspective. Please don’t expect me to write another one. Like what I said on my twitter post, this may also be my last.
> 
> Since I decided to post this one in AO3, when you see this -- ******* -- that means you can rest before continuing to read. Also, I decided to give you a little surprise. You’ll see it at the end of this fiction. Enjoy!

There were many reasons Benjamin Solo would've given to his publicist/friend, Rose Tico, why he shouldn't be singing that song again, even for charity. There were other songs. In fact, Ben wrote plenty award-winning ones and felt comfortable singing any of those.

"I get your hesitation because it's been ages since you sang. And yes, you got a huge repertoire to choose from. However, it's the donors and the fans who are asking for it,” Rose said over the phone.

Ben couldn’t argue with her and when he didn’t respond, Rose took it as her cue to continue.

“Ben, to them, you'll always be Christian. Remember, you're doing this for the community, for The Actors Fund. Isn't that great?"

Ben only managed to sigh as a reply. Rose can be very persuasive when she wants to. This was no exception.

"Look, even if you don't say it, I can feel where your apprehension is coming from. It's been 10 years, Ben. You're in different places in your lives now. It's just an hour or two max including prep. It'll be over before you know it," Rose added.

Ben caught the last part and asked, "What’s the prep for?"

"For the video conference. Unless you're going to tell me you can do that on your own," Rose teased.

Ben groaned. In the end, he said yes. He was doing it for charity after all, and so was she.

"Yay, so it's settled. A volunteer crew from The Actors Fund will be there in two weeks. I'll be there too, don't worry. Yêu bạn, Ben!"

"Love you too," Ben said and ended the call.

It'll be the longest two weeks of his life.

*******

Two weeks passed when Ben welcomed Rose and a two-man tech crew to his apartment. He led them to his recording studio to set up the equipment.

He was pacing in the kitchen, when Rose came out to prepare tea and caught him mildly humming the song then stop and start again.

"Don't be nervous," Rose said.

"I'm not. I'm just making sure I get it right. It's been a while. I don't want to disappoint the donors, the fans and The Actors Fund," Ben replied.

"If you say so," Rose said.

One of the tech crew came out and announced that everything was ready, and that Poe Dameron, chairman of The Actors Fund, wanted to speak with the publicists first before they started. Ben sat on a chaise lounge in his studio and could feel the earlier-denied nervousness creep up his throat.

He tried distracting himself by thinking he's no longer Benjamin Solo but Christian and that Andrea Johnson... well, Rey... was Satine. However, his mind was betrayed by his memories and thoughts that surfaced and rambled without warning.

_How is she?_

_Does she still remember me?_

_What do I say to her?_

_Do I ask her about LA?_

_Does she miss New York?_

_Does she miss me?_

"Stop it," Ben muttered to himself. If he had only followed his heart and stuck with the plan instead of listening to Andrew Snoke, his former mentor as well as a multi-awarded playwright and director, he and Rey were probably still together, and she would have never moved to California.

His eyes drifted to a shelf that Rose insisted on putting up. It contained all the trophies he has won. He saw his first Tony, the only one he won for acting. Ben remembered his talk with Snoke in an after-party hosted for the cast and crew to celebrate after he and Rey won for their musical, a feat for first-time nominees.

"Having fun, Ben?" Snoke asked him as he was being pulled away from Rey.

"Yeah. We owe you this. We can't thank you enough," Ben replied.

Snoke shrugged off the praise as if he was tired to getting them... because he always did.

What Ben didn't know, Snoke had an agenda.

"Rey's so talented, isn't she?" Ben gushed while he looked at her. Rey waved from the other end.

"Yeah, she's fine. Like every other actor I've met. Nothing special, really. You my boy, however, are different. You have the potential to be greater than this, greater than me."

"But we just won for acting. Isn't that proof of her talent? How can you say that?" Ben countered.

Snoke just laughed it off.

"Beginner's luck, boy. Don't be so naive. The members got a thing for 'relative unknowns with insane chemistry' as you may have heard... or was lobbied. Typical for a new musical.”

“Is that true?” Ben asked.

If Snoke heard his question, he chose to ignore it.

"Ben, listen to me. Acting won't give you the longevity and success you want in this industry. Not everyone's lucky enough to be a Meryl or a Harrison. Musical composition is different. You have far more creative control. In fact, you'll be the head that masterminds all this BS."

Ben was shocked and wanted to say something but Snoke wagged his hand that was holding a brandy glass.

"I know you and Rey are secretly engaged and plan to move to LA to pursue your acting careers together. That's not going to work, Ben. Been there, done that. Don't be a fool.”

Ben fell silent. He felt like he was being stripped bare.

“Look Ben, I have an opening in my theater company for an associate director. You studied music in Juilliard, did you not, specializing in theory and composition? Your short courses in acting were done purely to spite your mother who is a legendary playwright and composer too, right?”

“I know you more than you think you do, Ben Solo. You need to stop this pretentious, idealistic life you're living with Rey. You're meant to be more. I can make that happen for you."

Snoke finished his brandy and tapped Ben's shoulder.

"Think about it. Call me when you've decided. Offer's not gonna last though."

Ben's memory shifted to the day he told Rey...

_how he realized that they were moving too fast too soon..._

_how his life and friends were in New York and he couldn't just leave..._

_how he stood his ground, clouded by his ambition and his desire to be in control..._

Ben recalled her tears, her desperate hugs, her pleas. He saw her love crumble slowly into defeated acceptance after every rebuttal he gave her. The next day, Rey left for California, leaving him in their tiny walk-up in the Bronx, which their meager salaries could only afford back then.

It's a far cry from the lush, spacious apartment he now lives in, that offered an excellent view of the Empire State Building. Rey must own something like this too… maybe bigger… or more given her Hollywood success, he mused.

Ben was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear Rose calling for him until she was in front of him.

"Ben, you okay? Are you doing your Zen thing? Rey's sorry that it took a while. She just got off an important call. We're ready for you."

"Oh. Good. Let's do this."

Ben stood up, stretched his arms and legs, and took a couple of breaths.

 _I can do this_ , he thought. _I can sing that song. I rehearsed. I am prepared. This will be over soon and I did my part._

Ben moved towards his desk where his iMac was and put his AirPods on so he can listen to the track when he sings. He was ready. He was prepared.

Until the moment he saw Rey.

 _Am I dreaming_? Ben thought.

The woman Ben saw on the screen was a vision, like an oasis in a middle of a desert. It's as if the years made Rey more beautiful than he could imagine, even when she barely had makeup on. Her magazine covers didn't do her justice.

His composure nearly broke when she cheerfully greeted him, "Hey, partner! How's it been?"

Partner.

They used to call each other that when they started their grueling rehearsals for the musical. They were friends and partners in crime and struggle, she joked.

Snoke cast them for his new musical months after their graduation -- him from Juilliard, her as a scholar from RADA. They were taking short courses for acting at Circle in the Square, working odd jobs to pay for the fees. He was a guest in one of the panels organized by the school. As part of the event, he and Rey were asked to perform The Last Five Years by Jason Robert Brown. Snoke seemed very impressed that he offered the roles of Satine and Christian to them immediately after. The rest is history. Ten years worth, to be exact.

In that period, Snoke passed away and both of them got EGOTs to their names -- his for composition, hers for acting. Ben felt he doesn't deserve to be called partner after what he did to her.

However, he's a professional and so is she. The show must go on.

"Hi, Rey. Doing good. Let's do this," Ben replied, his response sounded a little clipped than he would’ve intended.

"Right. You first," Rey said.

As the tracked played softly in his ear, Ben sang as how he thought he would, and so did Rey at her turn. When it came to the duet piece of the song, they were both interrupted by Gwendoline Phasma, who was directing the recording virtually.

"Hey Ben... Rey… I'm sorry to cut you off but we need to do it from the top," Gwen said.

Ben was surprised. He thought there was nothing wrong with how he sang, even with Rey's.

"Gwen, what's wrong with it?" Ben asked.

"Look Ben, don't go all Godzilla on me with your perfectionism. I know how you work. It sounds lovely but it's too clinical. I don't feel anything. I don't feel Satine and Christian's hope and yearning for each other," Gwen replied.

Ben knew it sounded clinical. He just couldn’t bring himself to agree with Gwen. As a musical director himself, he had his pride. He was stunned when Rey offered a response, breaking what may possibly be an escalating situation between him and Gwen.

"It's been a while, I guess. Maybe a few runs of it will help us a little. Right, Ben?"

"Yeah," was all he could say.

Even with all the success she received in Hollywood, Rey hadn’t changed. She’s still that kind, unassuming, brave woman Ben met years ago and it radiated even from the other side of the country. He really didn't deserve it, her kindness. His self-loathing affected the succeeding takes that by the 7th one, Gwen wanted to call it a day. It was Rey's patience that won everyone over and she requested for a quick 10-minute break.

Ben's frustration was so palpable, everyone in his studio felt it. He saw it on Rose's face. It was just a song, why couldn't he get it done?

He knew the answer to his question.

_He was afraid._

He was afraid that his heart won’t be able to take it when he truly sings those lyrics with her, a string of words that for him were not just lines written for a musical but a promise uttered, not only during their time on stage but also in between sheets.

**I will love you until my dying day.**

Ben's reverie was broken by Rose who was giving him her phone.

"Someone wants to speak with you. Let me know when you're done. I'll be in the kitchen with the crew," Rose said.

Ben got her phone and waited until Rose and the crew left.

"Hello."

"Hi, Ben. It's Rey. I hope it’s okay that I asked my publicist to call yours because I didn't know your number. I’m sorry."

"No need to apologize. In fact, I should be the one saying that considering the crappy work I'm doing."

"Don't say that. It's been a while so naturally this is expected. I forgive you."

"Thanks."

_Thanks? That's it? Smooth Ben, you idiot._

A few seconds of awkward silence passed between them, which Rey broke. Ben felt relieved to know a part of her hadn't changed: her discomfort when things get too quiet.

"And it's not just for that, Ben."

"What do you mean?"

"I forgive you for everything. Look at where we are now. Snoke was a jerk but he had foresight. We needed to grow into ourselves. What we had then was good, Ben."

 _Had. That was it. Past tense. Nothing after_ , he thought.

Was he hoping for an after?

Before Ben could edge in a word, Rey continued.

"So, what do you say? Will you be my Christian again, just this once, for old time's sake? Please?"

Whatever wall he built over the last 10 years, it started to break when she called him “my Christian”. Ben was helpless. He provided the only response he could… the only one that fits… in that moment.

"Okay, my Satine. I will."

Ben found his voice, looked at Rey and finally sang. Everything that he couldn’t say to her… his regrets… his wishes… he poured it in song. He got lost in the words. He felt what he needed to feel. When Rey joined, his heart was beating with hope, with yearning. He was wishing that the 'had' will become a 'have'. But how?

Unbeknownst to Snoke, Ben kept himself updated about Rey. He knew her movies and awards. He knew Rey married another actor two years after she moved to LA but got divorced a few years ago. No kids.

_Them, together again? Who was he kidding?_

Ben knew it was too late. After all there was one part of the promise, he never really kept.

**Come what may.**

Whatever the circumstances, they have and will love each other. However, Ben bailed at Snoke's direction, and he let Rey suffer for it.

 _It doesn't matter now_ , he thought. Ben could only wish that Rey could feel what he felt, what he still feels, even after ten years.

As the song ended, there wasn't a dry eye in the room, virtually or otherwise. Even Gwen, who was known to be tough-as-nails, was on the verge of tears.

Ben was happy. He finally expressed what he kept bottled up. He felt free even if he was resigned that the 'have' will never happen.

As his eyes settled on Rey, Ben sensed that something seemed to shift in her. She was always the stronger one between the two of them but she had moments where she would lose her composure. She seemed to be trying her best to keep herself calm.

"Right, so we're done yeah? Thank you, Poe. Thank you, Gwen. Thank you, Ben. Thank you all. Awesome work, guys. So sorry to leave but I need to be somewhere," Rey said hurriedly and she was no longer in the video conference frame.

*******

Guilt.

Ben was full of it. If it had a flavor, he'd swore he could almost taste it on his lips. He knew he was to blame for Rey's abrupt departure. A flurry of activity was happening around him but he wasn't paying attention. He wanted to call Rey but he didn't know her number.

He called his assistant, Bazine Netal, instead.

"Hey, sorry to bother. Can you get me the earliest flight to LA as soon as possible?"

"First class?" Bazine asked.

"Anything will do."

"Well, given the restrictions, the earliest flight I can get you would be for tomorrow morning."

"Should be fine. Oh, please add..."

"Transport, hotel. Got it. How many days are you going to be in LA?"

Ben hadn't thought about that.

"A week perhaps," Ben replied and he could almost see Bazine trying to suppress a groan with all the appointments she has to cancel or reschedule.

"Sorry Baz, I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"Do Kay and Rose know about this trip of yours? I don't want to be stressed."

"I'll tell them after this. Oh, and can you find out where Rey... sorry... Andrea Johnson lives in LA?"

"Like the actress Andrea Johnson? I'll ask around."

"Thanks Baz! Let me know if everything's good."

"Okay. Give me an hour." Bazine then hung up.

After, Ben called Kaydel Connix, his agent, and then searched for Rose, who he found in his living room, staring at the Empire State Building.

"Rose..."

"Kay already told me. Find her."

If there's another thing Ben felt he didn't deserve, it was his team. It was an embarrassment of riches, to say the least, that he had a strong set of women supporting him. He was grateful to have them. He kissed Rose on her head and squeezed her shoulder.

"You've had a long day, Ben. Go on your nightly walk. I'll take care of everything until you return."

Grateful for the reprieve, Ben got his jacket, put on a mask and got out. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't leave his apartment with strangers in it. Rose's reassurance was all he needed.

Ben mentally took note to buy some pints of Ben & Jerry's Cookie Dough ice cream as he entered his private lift. A chilly breeze greeted him when he exited his building. He forgot it was already December.

Ben walked aimlessly and wasn't sure where he wanted to go until he checked his watch and something in him clicked.

And that’s how, a few stations and some blocks later, Ben found himself sitting again near the stage door of the Al Hirschfeld Theatre, where a re-staging of same musical that started his and Rey's journey was being played, or supposed to be.

The theatre was closed, almost dark like the others in Broadway because of the pandemic. When some of the restrictions were lifted, Ben kept visiting it as much as he could, as if it were his church. Perhaps, it was. He was supposed to stage his new musical there but was placed on hold. Luckily, as a composer, he still managed to find work which kept him busy most days.

Ben was lucky no one called his attention whenever he stayed there. He knew the people who still worked to keep up the place. It was too dark for his liking. He missed the bright lights that used to burn these streets and lines of people waiting for their turn inside.

He felt his phone buzz and fished it out his jacket. It was Bazine confirming his requests. Tomorrow, he will work up the courage to face Rey, to tell her that he’s sorry… that he still loves her… and that he'll never leave LA until he gets a second chance, even if it took him 10 years to do it.

For now, Ben only has himself, his solitude and his to-go bag from the nearby Shake Shack. He was finishing his burger when he heard a noise. At first, he thought it was Chewie, that old orange tabby cat Lando Calrissian, the theatre's stage manager, kept as a pet.

"Ben?"

Ben stood up so quickly when he saw Rey. He couldn’t train his face to hide his disbelief and he was sputtering his words like he was a car low on gas even after he filled up with a Shack Stack.

"Rey? Wait... How are you... Aren't you… in LA? I mean… what are you doing here?"

Rey laughed in response. She looked more amused than surprised. Her laughter sounded like bells. Ben felt his heart suddenly went on a carousel ride throughout his body before it returned.

"I should be asking you the same. What are you doing here in my spot?"

Still in disbelief, he replied, "Your spot? Wait, I asked first. What are you doing here in New York?"

Rey moved closer and answered his question, "I live here again, I guess. My building’s a few blocks away from Bryant Park. Moved back in January because I was going to audition for a new musical but it got pushed because of the pandemic."

"Which musical?" Ben asked since a lot of new Broadway productions were affected.

"Yours."

Ben was shaking. If it were from the cold or Rey’s presence, he wasn’t sure. His mind was running a mile a minute as he stared at her.

_What are you waiting for? This is your chance. She’s here. Say something, you dumbass._

"You lived here for almost a year and didn't bother to tell me?"

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

Rey’s smile quickly faded. What he said clearly got on her nerves.

"Why should I, Ben? Did I miss a sign that says you're the mayor of the city and I need to announce my arrival or something?"

Sensing her offense, Ben raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry, Rey. That came out wrong. I’m really just genuinely shocked to see you here."

Rey seemed to be mollified. "Hmm, I will only accept your apology when you answer my question."

"What question? Oh, why am I here? I don't know, Rey. All I know is that for the last 10 years I've been coming here, since you left. Today's the anniversary of our first show."

Rey looked stunned by his reply. When she still kept quiet, Ben took it as a sign to continue.

"I wanted to chase you after you left but I got a call from Snoke and he immediately put me to work. I became busy with one play after another. There was hardly a chance, a space for me to breathe in between productions. And when I did, I learned you got married so I lost hope. I turned to my compositions to bury the pain and I got better at my craft. Snoke may have died 5 years ago but it was only two weeks before this day when I realized something, the moment I learned you agreed to this reunion."

"What is it?"

"You were the girl I always wrote, Rey. Every single leading lady I cast had your qualities. Every time my lead actors would sing their arias to their co-leads, it's as if I was singing them to you. Every single musical I made, I did it for you."

Before Ben could say anything else, Rey closed the gap and kissed him. It took a second for him to respond and he circled his arms around her waist, nearly lifted her off her feet. Her mouth tasted as sweet as he remembered but then there was a hint of salt. _Was she crying?_

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry, Rey. Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to… Crap! I mean… you insisted that I answer your question and I was merely complying and if there's no more hope for us I get it..."

"Ben, you idiot, I love you too."

It was Ben's turn to kiss her. He repeatedly said _I love you, I missed you_ in between kisses. He felt Rey’s happiness. Both of them were.

As they broke off, Ben suggested to go somewhere else since it was getting cold and Rey thought about their old hangout, Smith’s, so they could grab a beer or two and catch up. They were about to round the corner of 46th Street, when he felt Rey tug his jacket and asked...

"Come what may?"

Ben kissed her forehead and replied, "I will love you until my dying day."

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, it’s not over (sort of). Read this story from Rey’s perspective: [Until My Dying Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907441).
> 
> ETA (14 Dec 2020):  
> I decided to do a minor correction and chose a different two-hander material for the acting drill where Snoke saw Ben and Rey perform for the first time. I replaced it with The Last Five Years instead of Constellations which made more sense since they were cast for a musical. This was also reflected in Until My Dying Day.
> 
> [The Actors Fund](https://actorsfund.org/)
> 
> [The Juilliard School](https://www.juilliard.edu/)
> 
> [Royal Academy of Dramatic Art (RADA)](https://www.rada.ac.uk/)
> 
> [Circle in the Square Theatre School](https://circlesquare.org/)
> 
> [Broadway](https://www.broadway.com/)
> 
> [Al Hirschfeld Theatre](http://www.alhirschfeldtheatre.org/)
> 
> [Bryant Park](https://bryantpark.org/)
> 
> Ben's Apple gear: his [mobile phone](https://www.apple.com/iphone-12-pro/), [iMac Pro](https://www.apple.com/imac-pro/), and [AirPods](https://www.apple.com/airpods/).
> 
> [Shake Shack's Food and Drink Menu.](https://www.shakeshack.com/food-and-drink/) Note the Shack Stack, an 800-calorie burger that Ben finished in one sitting. I can't even finish a ShackBurger. =P


End file.
